Where's My Oar?
by 1-power-lion.phc
Summary: Just another plotless story about Botan losing her oar and the gang looks for it. The story sucks but the ending is unexpected and cute


Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers and yada yada yada yada...  
  
A/N: This is a plotless one-shot fic and it just suddenly came to my mind. Yeah, I know, the story sucks, but I suggest you read until the ending, pretty unexpected.(and kawaii, if you ask me! )  
  
  
Where's My Oar?  
  
  
*Yusuke planned a party the day before and it ended late night so Botan had to sleep over at Keiko's *  
  
Keiko: *wakes up and stretches *What's that noise by the TV? *goes outside her room *  
  
Botan: *watching an exercise program and doing some exercise herself * 1-2-3-4-5-6. Do the moves!  
  
Keiko: What are you doing early morning, Botan?  
  
Botan: *panting * Doing some *panting * exercise. It's good for your *pant * health.  
  
Keiko: You better cut that out. You still got some work to do for Reikai.  
  
Botan: OK. Better freshen up a bit.  
  
*an hour later *  
  
Botan: Time to go to Reikai! *summons her oar but nothing happens *  
  
Keiko: Doushita, Botan?  
  
Botan: I can't summon my oar.  
  
Keiko: You probably left it somewhere else.  
  
Botan: But that's impossible. I don't remember leaving it anywhere. I'll get punished if I don't find it and go back to Reikai.  
  
Keiko: Calm down. Let's find it. You probably left it somewhere around here.  
  
*after minutes of searching Keiko's house *  
  
Botan: It's not here either.  
  
Keiko: Where could it be?  
  
Botan: *sad face *  
  
Keiko: We'll need help. Let's go to Yusuke's house and inform the others.  
  
*Keiko and Botan go to Yusuke's house, minutes later Kuwabara, Kurama and Yukina came. Hiei didn't come. *  
  
Yusuke: You lost your oar? That's pretty weird of you.  
  
Keiko: This is no time to say that to Botan.  
  
Botan: Panic...panic...panic...  
  
Keiko: Anyway, we have to find it.  
  
Botan: Onegai, find it for me.*starts crying anime style * Without it life wouldn't be the same again. I won't be able to fly. I won't...  
  
Everyone else: *narrow eyed *  
  
Botan: Hehe... I thought over reacting would help you...  
  
Kurama: Excuse me, but where do you suggest we find that? This place os big. It could be anywhere.  
  
Kuwabara: That's easy. *brings out a world map *   
  
Yusuke: That's a world map, idiot.  
  
Kuwabara: Shut up, just hear me out. So we're here. *points at somewhere in Japan * We go left first then take a turn here. *points at China * If I make a wild guess I think her oar might be somewhere here, approximately.*points at the Pacific Ocean *  
  
Yusuke: Wow, that could have been a good idea.  
  
Kuwabara: Wrong, it is a good idea.  
  
Yusuke: It was an AWFUL idea.  
  
Kurama: Let's just start here in this city, so we won't look far.  
  
Yusuke: See what I mean, Kuwabara? That's what you call a good idea.  
  
Kuwabara: I suggest we start moving now. I have other plans for the day.  
  
Keiko: !!! What are you doing, Botan?  
  
Botan: *picking up some stuff she thinks might be helpful * I'm preparing things we might need. Who knows what will happen on our way?  
  
Yusuke: Those things are helpful. A flashlight, a mosquito coil, a fire extinguisher???  
  
Kuwabara: I suggest you put food in there. That would be helpful.  
  
Botan: I already did. Let's go now.  
  
*outside Yusuke's house *  
  
Kurama: Let's start with the more obvious places. Where did you last see it, Botan?  
  
Botan: Well, before the party, I remember going down my oar in this street. So I went down near the lightpost, there's a few plants below, in front of the wall with graffiti, on the cement floor.  
  
*they go there *  
  
Yusuke: It's not here.  
  
Kuwabara: Are you sure you left it here?  
  
Botan: I remember it was near the lightpost, then there's a few plants below, in front of the wall, on the cement floor, that's where I last saw it.  
  
Yusuke: But why isn't it here?  
  
Botan: I dunno. Where could it be?  
  
Kuwabara: Where did you last leave it?  
  
Botan: Near the lightpost, with a few plants below, in front of the wall, on the cement floor, that's where I last saw it.  
  
Yusuke: Then why isn't it here?  
  
Botan: I dunno. Where could it be?  
  
Kuwabara: Where did you last leave it anyway?  
  
Botan: Near the lightpost, with a few plants below, in front of the wall, on the cement floor, that's where I last saw it.  
  
Yusuke: Then why isn't your oar here?  
  
Botan: I dunno. Where could it be?  
  
Kuwabara: Where did you...*gets interrupted *  
  
Kurama: Stop that. This is going nowhere. Let's move on.  
  
Botan: Hey! I got and idea! *starts running *  
  
Everyone else: Matte, Botan.  
  
Botan: *stops running outside the police station * This is it!  
  
Yusuke: Did you leave it here?  
  
Botan: No, but this will help.*goes inside the police station *  
  
Yusuke: *slaps forehead *  
  
Kuwabara: I sense trouble ahead. Who wants to go with her?  
  
Yusuke: Not me. I'll wait for you guys at home.  
  
Kuwabara: Let's play rock, scissors, paper to see who goes with her.  
  
*the 3 played rock, scissors, paper *  
  
Kurama: *paper *  
  
Kuwabara: *scissors *  
  
Keiko: *scissors *  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrops *  
  
Keiko: We'll wait for you here.  
  
Kurama: *sigh * I guess I have no choice. *goes inside the police station *  
  
*inside the police station *  
  
Kurama: Where could that girl be? Oh, there she is. Hey, Botan!  
  
Botan: So, chief, I'd like to report someone who's lost.  
  
Chief: Ceratainly. Describe that person.  
  
Botan: Well, she's about a little taller than me, she can carry me so I'd say she's strong, she's a lot older than me, she's slim, she's brown...  
  
Chief: *drawing a sketch * Anything else?  
  
Botan: She's made of wood.  
  
Kurama: Eeeep! *covers Botan's mouth *  
  
Chief: Made of wood?!?!?! What are you looking for, anyway?  
  
Botan: Mmmmmphmmphmumph...  
  
Kurama: Ehehehe....we're looking for her oar...  
  
Chief: Her oar? Is this some kind of a joke?  
  
Kurama: Err...yeah...I mean no....um...heheheh...*sweatdrops *  
  
*in the jail cell, where Kurama is in one side of the prison bars and Botan on the opposite side *  
  
Kurama: See what happens, Botan? How many times have I told you not to get in any trouble? Look at yourself now.  
  
Botan: *sad face *  
  
Chief: Shut up! I hope you'll now behave and learn not to make a fool out of policemen.   
  
*so it turns out that Kurama was the one arrested *  
  
Kurama: Botan, next time you visit, be sure to bring me some biscuits. And soap, maybe.  
  
Kurama's inmate: We have soap here.  
  
Kurama: *reaches for the soap with fear and hands shaking *  
  
*outside the police station *  
  
Kurama's voice: Nooooooooooooo!  
  
Keiko: What happened?  
  
Botan: Kurama got arrested.  
  
Kuwabara: Geeeee...I wonder why.  
  
Botan: Well, it was his fault. He fooled around the chief.  
  
*back at Yusuke's house *  
  
Keiko: Let's avoid things that might get us arrested, OK?  
  
Yusuke: Hey! What are you doing with all those biscuits?  
  
Botan: Well, Kurama asked me to bring biscuits to him in jail.  
  
Kuwabara: I'm hungry, too. Let me have some. *grabs a handful of biscuits *  
  
Keiko: So, let's visit Kurama first, then continue looking.  
  
*back at prison *  
  
Yusuke: There he is! Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
Chief: Mr. Minamino, you're free now. I hope you behave yourself next time.  
  
Kurama: Thank goodness. *stares madly at Yusuke *  
  
Yusuke: *stops laughing then whistles *  
  
Kurama's Inmate: Sayonara!  
  
*outside the police station *  
  
Kurama: So, who payed to bail me out?  
  
Keiko: Not me. *looks at Botan *  
  
Botan: Not me. *looks at the boys *  
  
Kuwabara: Do you expect me to spend money on bailing you out? *looks at Yusuke *  
  
Yusuke: Definitely not me.  
  
Kurama: Then, who bailed me out?  
  
*a strange spaceship/UFO appears *  
  
UFO: *fires a tractor beam at the gang *  
  
Yusuke: *avoids the tractor beam *  
  
Botan: *runs but trips over, then gets sucked up by the UFO *  
  
Kuwabara: *gets avoided by the tractor beam * Hey! No fair!  
  
Keiko: *slaps the tractor beam away, so it bounced to Kurama instead * Get off me, stupid aliens.  
  
Kurama: *gets accidentally sucked up by the tractor beam that Keiko just slapped *  
  
UFO: *leaves *  
  
Yusuke: What do we do now?  
  
Kuwabara: Maybe they'll find the oar with the aliens.  
  
Keiko: I hope they'll be alright.  
  
*inside the UFO *  
  
Alien 1 & 2: *making alien sounds *  
  
Botan: *screeching loud *  
  
Kurama: *covering ears * Stop it! You guys are irritating.   
  
Both aliens & Botan: *stops making noise *  
  
Kurama: The facilities are well maintained.  
  
Botan: Where are you from?  
  
Alien 1: We-are-from-a-galaxy-far-superior-from-yours.  
  
Alien 2: Me-too.  
  
Botan: What do you plan to do to us?  
  
Alien 1: We-will-make-you-robots.  
  
Alien 2: Me-too.  
  
Botan: How do you think can "aliens" help in the economy of our country?  
  
Alien 1: So-many-things.  
  
Alien 2: Me-too.  
  
Kurama: ???  
  
Alien 1: We-will-show-you-around-our-robot-factory.  
  
Alien 2: Me-too.  
  
*inside a robot factory on another planet *  
  
Robot: Welcome, masters.  
  
Both aliens,Kurama and Botan: *they ride a weird alien vehicle *  
  
Botan: Wow! This place is huge!  
  
Kurama: The facilities are well maintained!  
  
Alien 1: That-is-where-we-form-feet-and-legs. *points at a machine of some sort *  
  
*further in the factory *  
  
Alien 2: That-is-where-we-form-arms-and-torso. *points at a huge machine *  
  
*still further in the factory *  
  
Alien 1: And-that-is-where-form-the-heads. *points at another stupid machine *  
  
Kurama: Excuse me aliens, but if your life was to be made a movie, who would you like to star as you?  
  
Alien 1: I-want-Tom-Cruise.  
  
Alien 2: Nicolas-Cage.  
  
Botan: Since these things are very technical, may I ask you, when do you wash your clothes?  
  
Alien 1: Once-a-week.  
  
Alien 2: Me-too.  
  
Alien 1: We'll-take-you-back-to-the-spaceship.  
  
*back at the spaceship,where Kurama and Botan are teleported seating on the controls *  
  
Alien 1: Oooops!-Please-press-then-button-again.  
  
Botan: Oh, OK. *presses the button *  
  
Alien 1: Good.-Now-let's-get-back-to-business.  
  
Botan: What do you plan to do?  
  
Alien 1: We-will-make-you-robots.  
  
Botan: You will make him a robot *points at Kurama * ?!?! Hahahahahahaha!  
  
Alien 2: You-too.  
  
Botan: You can't just make me a robot. *hides behind Kurama * We're not going without a fight.  
  
Kurama: Actually, we are. Their Ki is much more stronger than I've ever seen. We'll need to negotiate or something.  
  
Alien 1: We-need-to-make-you-a-robot-that-will-clean-our-bird. *scratches beard *  
  
Kurama: That was pronounced "beard".  
  
Alien 1: Silence.-We're-used-to-saying-"bird".  
  
Botan: Wait! We'll give you this thing from earth. *gets the fire extinguisher *  
  
Alien 1: We-don't-need-that.  
  
Botan: What about this? *gets the mosquito coil *  
  
Alien 2: We-don't-need-that-either.  
  
Botan: How about this? *gives a pack of uncooked spaghetti *  
  
Alien 1: No!-Not-spaghetti.-Or-we'll-be-forced-to-use-our-powers.  
  
Alien 2: Our-vision-is-blurring!  
  
*after a few minutes, Kurama and Botan was somehow brought back to earth *  
  
Kurama: Where did you last see your oar again?  
  
Botan: Near the lightpost, with a few plants below, in front of the wall, on the cement floor, that's where I last saw it.  
  
Kurama: Then why isn't it there?  
  
Alien 1, dressed as Botan: I dunno. Where could it be?  
  
Kurama: Did you cut your hair?  
  
Alien 1: ....Correct?  
  
Kurama: Where did you last see your oar?  
  
Alien 1: Near the lightpost, with a few plants below, in front of the wall, on the cement floor, that's where I last saw it.  
  
Kurama: Then why isn't it there?  
  
Alien 1: I last saw it near the lightpost, with a few plants below, in front of the wall, on the cement floor, that's where I last saw it.  
  
Botan: Kurama! Have you found my oar yet?  
  
Kurama: !!! Hey! If you are in there, then what are you doing here? *looks carefully at the "Botan" beside him *  
  
Alien 1: ???  
  
Kurama: *knees shaking * HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!  
  
*a flying oar then hits the alien's head, killing it in the process *  
  
Botan: Hey look! There's my oar!  
  
Kurama: You saved our lives ummm....HIEI?!?!?  
  
Hiei: *riding the oar * How do you stop this thing?  
  
Botan: You have to stop using your ki.  
  
Hiei: I already tried doing that! Somebody get me down here!  
  
Kurama: Have you tried jumping?  
  
Hiei: I wanted to, but my hands won't let go. I can't stop my ki either.  
  
*after a few minutes, Yusuke and the others found the flying Hiei *  
  
Yusuke: Hahahahahahahahahaha! Hiei looks stupid in that oar and...*gets slapped by Keiko *  
  
Keiko: How many times do you have to laugh today? It's irritating me.  
  
Kuwabara: This looks like a job for a genius like me. Wait there.  
  
Hiei: Oh, stupid, I'd rather sllep than watch you. *falls asleep then falls to the ground together with the oar *  
  
*in Yusuke's house *  
  
Kurama: What were you doing with the oar anyway?  
  
Hiei: Somebody left her oar so I thought I should return it, but then it started flying, so it means this is the last time I'm doing a good deed for you. Stupid guys.  
  
Yusuke: Where did you find it?  
  
Hiei: Near the lightpost, with a few plants below, in front of the wall, on the cement floor, that's where I found it......  
  
  
  
A/N : The story sucked., now didn't it? Hehehehe, I just wanted some way to make Hiei ride the oar. He looks cuter that way, and I'm not even a girl, mind you. Anyway, ja! 


End file.
